You Left Me, Remember?
by Forever Wicked and Evil
Summary: Not a typical "Edward leaves, Bella becomes a vampire" story. Bella goes down a dark path of mental breakdowns and borderline insanity, begging for death, yet gaining eternal life-if you can call this life. With the Volturi now, she makes herself known in the vampire world. Blood and horror taint her. Can the Cullens save her? Does she even want to be saved. Nope, not at all.
1. Chapter 1: Gone

**AN: Hey Guys, it's Trish(: This is a re-write of my re-write. I first wrote this story when I was probably 12, turning 13 (yeah, I know…) and I believe it was**_** quite**_** obvious… So when I turned 14 I decided to do a re-write and I still couldn't get it right. So I took a break from FF and writing. I'm now almost 16 and decided to give it a shot again. I feel as if now I know more about writing and I believe that the story would benefit from that extremely. Although **_**I'm still looking for a BETA!**_

**You don't need to know anything about the previous story to enjoy this. It's completely done up.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to leave a review(:**

**You Left Me, Remember?**

***Re-Write***

**April 9, 2013**

**CHAPTER 1: Gone**

* * *

The rain and better cold numbed my fingers and washed away the blood that was stained on my knees and elbows. The rain blended with the flow of tears that fell from my brown eyes. The thunder cackled above me soon being followed with a sudden flash of lightening. It blinded me for a second and the wind fiercely attacked my face. I inhaled the fresh scent of wild flowers mixed with rain and grass. I loud sob escaped my uneven, pale lips and that was the final straw. I collapsed. Holding my abdomen, I started sobbing. A loud shriek filled the rumbling air; it wasn't until a couple seconds later that I realized it was my own voice that rang into sky.

"Why, why, _why_, WHY!" I screamed rapidly, rocking back and forth in fetal position, "Why? I loved you, adored you, _need_ you! Edward!" I shrieked, repeating his name to no end. When does love become an addiction?

Lightening flashed again and through my tears a saw a flicker of red. Brilliant red. _Victoria!_ My mind screeched at me. Why is there no tremor of fear? Why is there not the slightest bit of dread? _Because release is here. Why would I be afraid of that? _Release?! Really?_ Yes!_ My mind jumped with joy, _I am_ done _with everything!_ I wobbled up and tried to find her.

"Victoria! Come out, come out!" I slightly slurred, but when there was no sign of her, my thoughts jumped in fear. _What if she isn't going to kill me?_

"PLEASE!" I screamed, begging her to suck me dry, to kill me. It wouldn't matter if it were painful; there is no pain worse than this. I was past mentally unstable.

I was gone.

A giggle slipped past my lips. _Yes, yes, yes!_ My mind yet again screeched with joy. I am so happy! Another bubble of laughter escaped, "Victoria!" I sang out, "I'm ready, come and get me!" I giggled some more. Colors flashed from the lightening and my unstable mind might have some contribution to it. I stumbled around, searching for the tantalizing death the she would bring to me.

I shivered and tripped over some of the tall wild flowers, scraping up my hand even more. I bit my lips. I couldn't feel anything. They were numb. The freezing wind whipped my bare arms and bit into my very core. My breath came out in quick pants creating clouds that obscured my already depleting vision.

_Oh my love, Edward! I am just going to say goodbye now!_ I laughed and jumped around; the colors where now blending with each other and it was getting harder to tell where the grass ended and the trees began. My breathing also began to shallow, and I shivered again. I stumbled around some more and then, something happened.

A hand shot out and grabbed my neck. My mouth opened to a perfect 'o' and I uselessly tried to suck in the air I needed. The hand just squeezed harder in response. I could feel my pulse in my head.

_Thump. . ._

_. . .thump. . . ._

_. . . . .thump. . . . ._

It was getting slower. As soon as that registered, my mind cleared up, the crazy high gone instantly.

The hand quickly let go as it also noticed my slowing heart. I felt nauseated and tired. Biting my lips again, I still couldn't feel anything. _Shock._ My mind came up for me. When I hit the ground, I heard a sickening snap and a few second later, pain shot up and I screamed.

"You called?" Her deep, resonating voice said sarcastically. Her untamed hair flew around in the wild wind. Her white, pale skin glowed, illuminating her murky red eyes.

My eyes widened.

"What happened? Were you not just screaming for me to kill you?" Victoria asked as if she were talking to a child. I dropped my head and slightly slurred, "Please, just kill me." She cocked her head to the side, showing her confusion, "what about your Edward?"

"Kill me."

"Why?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"_Please!_" I screamed, sobbing once again, and started shivering even more.

"He's not here, is he?" She asked me, knowing the answer.

"No," I mumbled.

"Well, then, I guess there is only one think I can do."

"Kill me?" I suggested. It was getting harder to breath.

"Nope." She said, a sinister smile appearing on her flawless, beautiful face, "Turn you."

My eyes went to the size of a dinner plate, "No!" I screamed, fumbling to get up.

"You know, even if you were not suffering from hypothermia, you still wouldn't be able to get away from me." She said as she took a slow step, and then used her unnatural speed to get to me.

"W-what? Hypothermia? Just leave me then! I will die on my own!" I replied and then a violent spasm of shivers controlled me. I started sobbing. To feel this pain for eternity, I would go crazy.

"I do not think so, honey." She said as she stalked towards me. I scrambled up but the pain of my destroyed ankle shot up and I screamed as loud as I could, praying that someone could come and save me. I had a sliver of hope, that maybe Edward would come and save me.

My scream was cut off by a sob, and my heart accelerated as I watched Victoria come towards me. Her top lip curled over her teeth that glisten with venom that also dropped onto her chin. Her previous pale red eyes were gone, replaced by the cold, black orbs that carried nothing but hunger and excitement.

She was right above me. I flexed my neck, praying that maybe my neck would stop her deadly teeth from penetrating and keeping me with this pain.

It didn't work.

I screamed again as she tore through the skin and muscle of my neck. The tears were free-falling from my eyes that were shut closed in pain. She drank. I felt the painful sucking and screamed again, praying for Edward to just burst in and save me, like he always does.

He never did.

She injected her venom into my blood stream, and from there, hell broke loose. I twisted my neck from the pain that radiated all over my body. As I did that, she let go slightly, but her sharp teeth tore out a piece of my neck and I shrieked and sobbed. "_Kill me!_" I screeched. The blood soaked my wet jacket; even the pouring rain couldn't wash off all the blood that was pouring from my destroyed neck. Victoria ran, most likely because she was about to lose control.

The venom in my bloodstream was enough to fix up the mangled mess of flesh, muscle and blood that was my neck. The fire took over and I screamed until my throat was raw and I still screamed. I would pass out at times, the fire still had its rein on my body, but at least I couldn't scream. Even through the blinding pain, I remembered Edward saying how long this horrible process took.

Three days.

Three days of this fucking hell.

_Kill me._

After suffering my three days, I awoke. _It's gone._ I truly couldn't believe it. No more fire. No more pain. My eyes water up with relief, as a blinked though, nothing fell. My eyes widened and my breathing picked up. I was hyperventilating, but I didn't feel lightheaded.

Vampire.

I'm a vampire now. Oh, God. What happened? The meadow, Victoria, hypothermia, my mental break down. Edward.

_He left me._

That thought just echoed in my mind.

_He said he would never leave me, but he did. He _lied_ to me._

The last sentence echoed even louder. _Maybe he had a reason . . ._ _to use me?_ He - he just _used_ me! Like I was worthless. My eyes watered again, the anger causing it this time. When I was human, it was like my anger was wired to my tear-ducts. "He made this happen!" I said out loud. The first time I spoke since I woke up. I was startled, that wasn't my voice. My voice cracks when I am emotion, this voice seemed to flow like a river. The voice was soft but with the emotions laced into it, it had a hard edge. _Even my voice is different. What else is?_

I walked around and started looking up. It was cloudy, but I could see the slight rays of sunshine that tried to break free of the cloud armor. It seemed like there were about one hundred shades of the color green and brown! I could see each vein in the leaves that softly swayed to a silent song only they could hear. _Veins._ The thought of that had my throat on fire.

I needed to feed.

Oh, God. I _faint_ at the sight of blood for Pete's sake! How and I supposed to _drink_ it? How was I even supposed to hunt? I didn't know a thing about being a vampire! I walked around the forest for a while, surprised that I didn't trip. Not even once! I was jumping for joy and I smiled.

Then, I smelled it.

Blood. Human blood. My breathing picked up and I crouched. I followed my instincts, not even caring if he had a family or not. He was food.

He had an old face. Looked about 45 to 50. He had blond, sandy hair and big blue eyes. The father of Michael Newton. They had a striking resemblance. My eyes automatically zoned in to the pale blue vein on his neck that was lightly rising and dipping to the beautiful beat of his heart. I stalked him quietly, my black eyes blended in perfectly with the dark scenery. And then, I pounced.

I ripped right through the skin like a hot knife to butter. As soon as I hit the vein the blood overflowed my mouth, some dropped onto my old jacket and chin, but I tried to keep most of it in my mouth.

When all was gone, I dropped the body. I knew I should feel something; regret, guilt, horror, _something_. But my body was numb. There was really nothing I felt about destroying this human's life.

I left the body there and was about to walk off when something hit me. It was black and going at almost blinding speed. If you were human. Good thing I wasn't.

I fought back and snarled. It was chilling and I even had a slight fear of myself. Then a few more of the gigantic fur-balls came into the heavily wooded area. I was outnumbered. _I can take them, if I get killed, good for me._ I thought as I slowly went into a crouch. I was about to pounce, when I voice made me freeze.

"Bella!"

_Jacob Black._ The name quickly came into my mind, along with fuzzy memories that were tied to his name. My head quickly snapped to the direction of the voice, and surely, Jacob was there staring at me in complete and utter . . . heartbreak.

"Bella, what happened to you?" He asked, his voice cracking with the emotion that danced within the words.

"I'm gone." My soprano soft, bell-like voice went to a cold, steel knife, "She got me." I whispered, my voice not willing to crack.

"Bella," He whispered, like he was thinking about the memory. Like I wasn't really there.

I wasn't.

"You just killed someone." He said, his voice was no longer displaying any emotion, "you know I can't let you go now."

"Jacob! You do know that there is still _some_ Bella in me, right? I'm not going down without a fight." I smiled, slowly going back into my crouch.

"I don't wanna hurt you." He said, his eyes must have found something interesting on the ground, "Can't you just . . . leave?" I looked at him; he was torn between what he should do and his love for me. No her.

"I was planning to do that. I need to leave. I can't stay here." I said.

"Leave and we won't hurt you."

"Where do I go?" I asked.

"The Cullens said something about Italy when they first came here. Big group of vampires, apparently. Go there. You'll be safe," he said, looking at me for what is probably the last time, "I can't find myself to hate you."

"Jake, you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm strong now; I don't need anyone."

He looked like he was in physical pain, "You'll always need someone, Bells."

I darted away and went for the ocean. I was going to swim. I remember Edward telling me something. It was _uncomfortable _to not breath. So I wouldn't die if I didn't breath. Great.

I turned around and took one last look of the place I had called home. I looked back at my life, with all the people I knew. And then, I looked back at the Cullens. The people who are making me go through this. I took all this in. I heard the roaring water beneath me. The waves crashing into the rocks below. With everyone I knew in mind, I jumped.

* * *

**AN: How was that? I feel as if this chapter is very…dark. I actually don't really like it, but I think that it's important to show how unstable Bella has become, how that will really change her and effect her decisions in the future.**

**Remember to review(: Everything is welcomed, ideas, criticism, constructive criticism, and comments(:**

**Also if you are interesting in beta-ing this story, shoot me a PM or just reply below(:**


	2. Chapter 2: Three

**You Left Me, Remember?**

***Re-Write***

**April 17, 2013**

**CHAPTER 2: Three**

* * *

"_Where do I go?" I asked._

"_The Cullens said something about Italy when they first came here. Big group of vampires, apparently. Go there. You'll be safe," he said, looking at me for what is probably the last time, "I can't find myself to hate you."_

"_Jake, you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm strong now; I don't need anyone."_

_He looked like he was in physical pain, "You'll always need someone, Bells."_

_I darted away and went for the ocean. I was going to swim. I remember Edward telling me something. It was uncomfortable to not breath. So I wouldn't die if I didn't breath. Great._

_I turned around and took one last look of the place I had called home. I looked back at my life, with all the people I knew. And then, I looked back at the Cullens. The people who are making me go through this. I took all this in. I heard the roaring water beneath me. The waves crashing into the rocks below. With everyone I knew in mind, I jumped._

Three days. Seems it's like my unlucky number now. I imagined that I sighed, considering I really couldn't do that under the ocean. The thing that hurts me most about being a vampire isn't the fact that I couldn't cry or sleep it's my heartbeat. The slight flutter of life that is in your chest. The way it gave me away in hospitals or around Edward. The rapid flutter when I am nervous or scared, that is the thing I will miss. My chest feels empty.

I feel empty.

It feels hollow, like there is no life in me. Like I am just a shell.

With these thoughts in my mind, I continued my journey through the ever-growing ocean.

The pressure on my body slowly lifted. I quickly registered that as my being closer to land! _Yes!_ I swam faster and even though my limbs were heavy with exhaustion. _Or hunger._ My mind whispered to me. My throat burned with the never-ending fire.

As I came out of the salty sea, I took a huge breath of air. My chest expanded with the fresh, unneeded. It stung, but my chest felt free. The pressure lifted and I drank more of this sweet air.

I wobbled out of the water and into the sandy beach that I landed on. I stumbled past that and headed to the dense forest that occupied that perimeter of the sand. I fell out of exhaustion and crawled to a nearby tree. Leaning against the thick tree, I closed my pitch black eyes and took deep breaths, never wanting to let go of this sweet air. The wind shifted and I imagined a shiver creeping down my back. My throat burned with every gulp of air I took. I tried to swallow the venom that pooled in my mouth, praying that it will be the cure to the fire that plagued my throat.

It wasn't.

My head fell back and opened my pitch black eyes. I stared at the leaves that blocked the little sunlight that tried to break free. I could see the little veins that ran inside the leaves and the light dew that was forming. I could smell the fresh scent of rain, grass, and a slight ocean breeze. _And blood._ My breath hitched, the venom rushed into my mouth, pooling too fast for me to swallow. I probably look crazy, the venom was slipping past my lips and I bared my teeth. _Maybe I am…_ I crumpled down into a crouch, my muscles ready for anything.

Slowly, I looked for my prey. I crept through the dense forest as I searched for my source of food. An eighty-something old man with wrinkles coving his freckled face appeared in front of me. His grey eyes shun with wisdom and knowledge and he was wearing black pants with a crisp white shirt. He was strolling the forest as if it were normal for him. _I guess this classifies as beyond normal._ My mind smirked at me.

A snarl ripped its way out into the open air, the man froze, petrified at the sound.

"W-who's there?" his deep, wispy voice was trembling in fear. He then stood tall and widened his stance and shoulders. He brought his jacket up to make himself look bigger. _Smart man_, I told myself, _too bad I'm not a lion._

A plan sparked through my mind. I stumbled out of the trees and into the man's view. I collapsed, "Help me. Please." I whispered. I didn't want a fight. All I wanted was a simple meal so might as well have him come to me. Everyone wants to feel brave and helpful, what better way than to help a defenseless young lady?

His eyes widened and he ran towards me. He grabbed my arm and violently yanked me up; I stayed limp with my eyes closed.

"You really should have left when you had the chance." I said my voice was deep and musical. My eyes slowly opened and revealed my onyx eyes. My pale skin glowed at the contrast of my black eyes. I quickly reached out and grabbed the old man by the neck and pulled him towards me. I sunk my teeth against the pulsing veins that begged me to drink. I ripped and pulled, going into frenzy. Blood was falling and splattering everywhere, getting me frustrated. That blood is _mine_. I _will not_ let it go to waste!

After I had my full, I dropped the dead man. I was shivering from excitement, my breathing went faster and faster. I walked around giggling and twirling. I paused and cocked my head, sniffing the air. _Blood._ Giggling some more, I twirled my way to a killing spree.

* * *

**Sorry it's short! I think this shows Bella's slow trip to . . . darkness, for lack of better word. Next chapter will make up for this short one, I promise! I would really like to thank the people who reviewed and subscribed to this story. I really appreciate it. Hopefully, my writing abilities will improve with practice(:**

**I will update every Wednesday regardless of number of reviews or whatever (but it makes me happy to see one!)**

**Leave your comments, suggestions, criticisms, and whatnots below(:**

**Next update on the 24th**

**Oh and my birthday is on the 23rd****, anyone want to leave me a review for my birthday? Hint, hint! ;D**

Thanks!(:  



	3. Chapter 3: Obedience

**You Left Me, Remember?**

***Re-Write***

**April 24, 2013  
**

**CHAPTER 3: Obedience  
**

* * *

"_The man dropped dead and I walked over him. I was shivering from excitement, my breathing went faster and faster. I walked around giggling and twirling. I paused and cocked my head, sniffing the air. _Blood_. Giggling some more, I twirled my way to a killing spree."_

"My name is Isabella Swan. I have no where to go, and I dare ask that you please accept me in the Volturi." I bluntly said, while bowing and addressing the leader of my kind, Aro. _There is nothing left to lose,_ my mind told me. His brothers, Caius and Marcus, were on either side of him both of them had a bored look upon their flawless, yet almost papery faces.

After my almost-psychotic break down, I found my way into Volterra. The city I landed on was San Vincenzo. After about 35 miles of running and hunting, I landed myself into this magnificent town of tall buildings and narrow streets. Everything seemed to be made of stone and the beautiful hills and scenery made Volterra an obvious choice for vampires. The view was enough to make even a thousand year old vampire become breathless. Vampires sure do know how to life the life.

It took a lot of convincing and arguing with the guards at the door to let me through.

I was in a beautiful room. It was oval shaped and large. The ceiling was high and decorated with stain glass and windows that let light shine in the center of the large room, in turn, making us all have a faint sparkle and shine on our skin. At the end of the room the leaders where sitting on thrones that were three steps higher than the level ground. The thrones had to be gold, for they shone and glimmered brilliantly in the light. I stood in the sunlight, and for the first time, I saw my skin glitter with the thousand diamonds that reflected the light into rainbows. I could spend hours staring at the different colors my skin reflected. The leaders where in the secluded section where their thrones were being held and not a single drop of sunlight touched their old skin.

"Isabella, we only accept the best. You, my dear, are just a newborn, you have nothing to give to my guard and therefore, we have no use of you." Aro said, the bored look seemed to be plastered onto his pale, delicate skin.

"Please, Aro, I have no where else."

"Does it matter to me? Leave." He waved his hand signally to the guards to take me away. I sighed and rose from my bow, "Teach me. Teach me to be 'useful'." I said. I am not going to leave. I came this far, and if I am killed, thank who ever _is_ up there. The guards paused, waiting for their leader's response

"Excuse me?" Aro asked me, his dark eyebrows rose in question. _Damn._ I don't want to cause a scene, but I guess I'm too late. Might as well go with a bang. There's really nothing left here for me.

"Teach me. It does not matter whether you want me gone or not. I am not leaving. Frankly, I do not care if I am killed where I stand." I said, raising a perfect eyebrow. Caius looked at me with curiosity and humor, "This one is bold, Aro."

"The first thing you should know is obedience, child!" He was angry, "You _will_ leave. I have no business with someone who does not obey orders." His lips had a hard time staying over his teeth. I could hear the faint growl that was emitting from his closed throat.

"Oh, I will obey . . . when I choose to." I smirked, if I'm going to die right now, as might as well have some fun. Some of the guards were shuffling in the room with looks of shock on their beautiful faces.

Secretly, I am terrified. I don't _want_ to die. I've always feared it, but what is the point of living if there is nothing worth living for. I was never one to disobey direct orders or to purposely aggravate a superior; I guess I must _really_ be going crazy.

"I will teach you something, child! Do not disobey your superiors." Aro snarled, "Jane!" I turned my head to see a petite blond-headed child stride into the room. She had a smirk on her small lips; she looked to be fourteen, maybe fifteen. Her blond hair was pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head and she stood straight and confident. Her eyes were a murky red and they look directly at my bight red ones.

"Jane!" Aro barked. Jane's smirk faltered and slipped off her face, "I - I am, Aro." She snarled and glared at me, I shifted my eyes from person to person and they finally settled on Caius, "Is something supposed to happen?"

He just laughed, "Aro, I believe she is not as useless as we first thought." Aro ignored him, "Jane! Focus!"

"I am Aro! It does not work on her mind!" Jane finally stopped and hung her head in shame, I almost felt sorry for her; it's not her fault something is wrong with my mind.

"You are accepted, young one. I believe we will enjoy having you around . . ." Caius said while smiling. I looked at Aro, who was fuming, "I refuse to have someone who cannot take a single order in my sights!"

"As with all people, she can learn, Aro. There is no need to let your anger cloud your judgment. She has an ability that we could use to our advantage." Marcus said.

A part of me struggled if I should bow and stand tall with a smile. I ended up looking like a cripple after a stroke, "Uh, thank you, um – now what, uh, sir . . .?" I fidgeted and was thinking of what could happen to me. I just got accepted to the most elite guards for doing nothing at all. Maybe this works like a sort of job. You start off in the bathroom and work yourself up to a respectable position.

Marcus had a faint smile on his beautiful face and Caius let out a deep laugh, "I like her, blunt, honest and true, something we need here." Marcus 'smiled' faded as he told Aro.

"Jane, show Isabella the guest quarters." Aro spat my name out, "Isabella Swan, welcome to the Volturi." I smiled and bowed, "Thank you, Aro."

"You will be here in three hours while my brothers and I discuss your life here. But one thing first . . ." He said as he stepped off his throne, "Let me touch your hand." Confusion must have flashed through my features, but no one bothered to explain.

Aro touched my hand and just waited; when he released my hand he smiled, his tantrum forgotten, "Interesting, Isabella."

I looked around for answers from the guards, but no one gave anything away. Aro just kept the smile on his face and dismissed me. I followed Jane through the winding halls and tried to keep track of everything.

"What did you do back there?" Jane's Italian-accented, soprano voice whispered to me. I looked at her questionably.

"What did I do?"

"Stop my power." She clarified, her wide dull red eyes looked directly at me, "No one's ever been able to do that."

My brows furrowed in confusion, I didn't know that it was her power she was trying to use on me, "I don't really know." Jane's soft face molded into a frown and she looked directly ahead, obviously not please with my answer. She kept silent the remainder of the trip.

What _did_ I do? Apparently, she was trying to do something to me, obviously something that was supposed to be punishment. Maybe that was her gift: to give punishments. Like Alice's was predicting the future, or Jasper's ability to sense emotions, or even Edward's mind reading, which even as a human I was immune to. Maybe I was immune to more abilities now? Maybe Alice can't see me now and Jasper can't sense me. These thought created a whirlwind in my head, chasing each other down and demanding answers from them.

Jane continued to lead me through the stone hallways. They were about six feet wide, wide enough to comfortably fit four people walking side-by-side. Every step we took echoed. It was about two minutes into our walk when doors started appearing. There was a long hallway that had torches lighting the way. _Classic._ Jane led me to the end of the hallway and opened the doors for me. I muttered thanks and entered the room.

It was bare, with nothing but a useless, grey bed that was pushed up against the left black/gray stonewall, a small, grey desk that was pushed up against the opposite wall, and a lamp that was standing awkwardly next to the desk. There were no windows.

_Great welcoming._ I thought to myself. I held it in, but instead exchanged it with a sigh. Jane said something about waiting here until she gets me. I just nodded. I wanted to be by myself. So much has happened in these last three hours. My vampire mind was quickly going over what had just happened.

I completely demolished three villages along the coast. The part most disturbing is the fact I do not feel an ounce of pity, of regret, of guilt, of anything really. I am just a shell. But I don't feel like 'just a shell'. I just don't feel like me. Something's missing.

I flung myself onto the bed and threw my arms over my face, frustrated with all _this_. All it was doing was just giving me more questions to ponder and no answers to relieve the curiosity. And most likely, I would come up with more questions and no answers and it would just become an endless cycle of misery.

I just slaughtered countless people for my own satisfaction. Men, women, and children alike. Does that make me evil? Does that make me worse than evil? Yes, it does. Those children, with bright curious eyes, all dead. They would have died eventually. Time would have made them ill as their own bodies turn against them. I don't feel any guilt. I am not evil. Don't humans slaughter cows, pigs, and chicken for their meals? They let them suffer and moan in sickness and in dark, damp rooms, never to see or feel the sun. I made the children's deaths as painless as I could. They had their life. I am _not_ evil.

I lay on my bed for a few more minutes, counting my breaths and trying to not let my mind wander.

Aro. The man was beyond strange. Perhaps he was bipolar as a human, which would explain his bouncing emotions. Or maybe all vampires become bipolar, Edward would be quite moody one second and then he would smile and laugh. God how I miss that smile. The way one side would come up higher than the other, the way his eyes would light up. But it was all fake. I was a human, filled with flaws and trouble. Now I am a vampire, a perfect being.

I removed my arms form my face and stared up at the stone ceiling.

_I don't know anymore. I don't know anything._

I want to die. I'm so empty, so hollow. There is nothing left for me. What made me so empty?

_Edward._

He did this to me.

No . . . I chose this. I made myself into who I am. I could have accepted the rejection. I could have mended my broken heart from the abuse.

But I didn't. My heart couldn't take any more usage. It couldn't heal from these gaping wounds. If I could've just seen it sooner, I wouldn't have let myself get so attached. I wouldn't let myself believe that it would be forever.

My deep breaths soon turned choppy and I could feel the tears threatening to boil over. Why did this have to happen to me? All I want was to see my dad, finish high school, and go to a nice college. I never planed to learn about all the mythical creatures that haunt our world. But, then again, who actually has the opportunity to plan their life exactly as they want it?

My thoughts were cut short when Jane came softly into the room. She sharply exhaled and I could see the puff of air that she released, "Oh. It is freezing here." It didn't really bother us vampires, but it was uncomfortable nonetheless. "I should talk to Aro about raising the heating in his wing of the castle. This is ridiculous!" She muttered to herself. She raised her large eyes to mine and told me to come along with her. Aro was ready to see me.

* * *

**Hey guys. So here is the chapter. We have Bella in Italy and with the Volturi, so let's see how things work themselves out. I plan on not having the Cullens come in right away and I know that kinda upsets some people, but Bella is starting a new chapter in her life, one without the Cullens and she changes so much from all this. I think that we need to understand exactly how much she changes. So no Cullens for maybe the next two chapters :s**

**Okay, so I feel like the week thing is waay too long (don't you?), so I'll start updating maybe twice a week, on Saturday and Thursday? Updates will always be on those days now(:**

**To everyone who reviews, you'll get a small sneak peak into the next chapter (which is pretty cool, if I do say so myself :p)**

**Now this is long enough!**

**Remember, those reviews make me smile and I really appreciate it. Oh and thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday~!**

**Oh! And I'm still looking for a beta! Message me if you're interested!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bloodbaths

**You Left Me, Remember?**

***Re-Write***

**May 3, 2013**

**CHAPTER 5: Bloodbaths**

_My thoughts were cut short when Jane came softly into the room. She sharply exhaled and I could see the puff of air that she released, "Oh. It is freezing here." It didn't really bother us vampires, but it was uncomfortable nonetheless. "I should talk to Aro about raising the heating in his wing of the castle. This is ridiculous!" She muttered to herself. She raised her large eyes to mine and told me to come along with her. Aro was ready to see me._

"Isabella, come here." Aro commanded me. I hesitated for a split second, but Aro caught it, "Child_, come here_. You are now mine. You _will _obey." He snarled at me. I lowered my chin and hunched my shoulders. I looked at my feet and almost took a step backwards. Almost.

I closed my eyes and tried to strengthen myself, "I am not something that requires ownership, Aro." I said in my alto voice.

His anger spiked, "You now belong to me. You said so yourself, child, you have nowhere to go. Where are you to go if you should be expelled outside these doors?" I raised my eyes to his and again straighten my shoulders, "I would find a way to end my miserable existence." I tried to keep the emotion out of my voice. I can't let him know my fear of being rejected. I can't let him know. I can't let anyone know.

Aro was pissed, for lack of better word, "You insolent child! Do you not know of the power that I wield? You should be trembling in fear at this moment!" My emotionless disguise almost slipped.

He has hundreds of vampires at him command. Each one with a special ability that could rip me to shreds, burn me alive, or make me go mad. He has an elite guard that he built for himself. I am nothing more than a baby, a child, compared to him and his power. He is right I should be trembling.

_No!_ No one is going to _make_ me do anything. I am growing my backbone! I exhaled and tried to throw a calm look onto my face, "And yet, I am not."

"Young child, you better watch your mouth. Please remember who you are speaking to." Marcus sternly reminded me.

I stiffened. This is not exactly going as plan. I better do some damage control. I swallowed my pride and bowed, "I am sorry, Marcus, Aro, and Caius. My attitude is unacceptable." I could almost feel the bile rising to my throat.

Aro smirked, "You can be taught, child." I resisted the urge to snap at him. I settled for my calm approach, "My name is Isabella."

"I like _child_ better." He smiled and looked as if he had won the fight. _He's_ the child! My mind thought of a million curse words that I just only _wished_ I could throw at him . . .

I also prayed that I had the resistance not to smash his cocky head against the pretty wall.

* * *

"Interesting…" Alec mused. I was panting now, gasping for the unneeded air that my body automatically craved, and I didn't really care what they were saying at the moment, "What?" I breathed out.

"It seems that all you do is block mental powers on yourself, which is absolutely great, but I believe Aro was expecting . . . a little bit more . . ."

This is the second week of my 'training'. It was more as if they attacked me with their minds. Everything was going great until they wanted me to try to expand my shield. So here I am, gasping for air as if my life actually depended on it and my throat on fire, "Tell Aro he can shove it up his ass."

"I do not think he would appreciate that." Alec forced his smile down when Caius came in.

"How are things progressing, Alec?"

"Fairly well, she seems to only have the ability to shield herself."

"You must not be trying hard enough. She is a pathetic shield." I took a deep breath. _Calm down, Bella. It will do no good if you were to go crazy on their asses. _"Let's try again." I said. I wanted, no _needed,_ to prove him wrong.

"Isabella, you are thirsty, we must try this later on tonight so that you may be in top condition. I do not wish to force you to work beyond your limits. Nothing will be accomplished if you were to do so." Alec tried to reason with me.

"Try. Again." I said through clenched teeth.

"Alec is right, child. You are too weak for this. I don't even understand why Aro keeps you. You are pathetic and _weak!_" He spat at me, trying to get me riled up. It worked.

"I am _not_ weak!" I snarled and skillfully shrank to a crouch. My teeth were bared and my coal eyes were narrowed, pinpointing his location. I wanted him to burn. He doesn't even know me yet he believes he has the ground to judge me? None of them know me. They think they do, but really, they don't! _Because you don't even know yourself…_ I let at a scream in frustration . . . and so did Caius, but a scream of agony ripped through his throat, "Stop! _Stop!_" Something snapped.

"You think I will stop because you say so? Ha-ha! See I am laughing because of you!" I smiled and flashed all my teeth. Small giggles escaped my mouth and I stumbled towards Caius, who was still on the ground holding his head, "Am I weak now?" He took to long to answer so I screeched, "_Am I?!_" I pushed with my mind, not even sure what exactly I was pushing towards, but he screamed even more and I reveled in it. More giggles burst through and I was breathing heavily.

"_Stop! STOP!_" Caius screeched some more. I cocked my head to the side and smiled, "Stop?" I asked him a soft voice, "Is that what you wa-."

Rachelle struck me in the back of the neck. Confusion burst through me; I actually felt pain. I could feel myself slipping, falling. I shook my head and stumbled onto the sand of the training grounds. I looked up and saw Caius staring at me with a mixture of emotions splayed across his face. I blinked and colors flashed briefly, all I saw was black afterwards.

* * *

_Ugh._ That was about the only thought that crossed my mind. "Oh, oh geez." I heard a female mumble, "Oh God. I'm so sorry!" _Rachelle_. My brows furrowed. Why is she sorry? My head was pounding and it hurt to even try to process my thoughts. I opened my mouth, planning to ask what the hell was going on, but all that came out of my pale lips was, "Ugh!"

"Isabella! Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry! I-I didn't know that would happen! I heard Caius screaming and you were crazy and-and…" She gulped. I finally opened my eyes. I was on my back, lying on the floor of the training arena. The fine, tan sand on the ground was in my fingers and hair and I had a small crowd of people coming to inspect the commotion.

Alec stood over me; his dark red eyes were full of confusion, "Get up."

I shot a glare at him, but still got up, knowing that I didn't have a choice in the matter. As innocent as Rachelle may seem, she is deeply devoted to the Volturi, and will stop at nothing to protect them.

Alec, who stood only two inches taller than me, still managed to look intimidating, "What happened?" I swallowed the venom pouring into my mouth. The fire was nearly impossible to stand, I opened my mouth to answer with a snide remark, but all that came out was a whimper of pain. The fire was almost down to my chest and was increasing slightly as the minutes passed. Aro floated towards me and grabbed my chin. In response, my lips pulled up with a deep growl, "Child, be quiet! Now explain to me what happened." He demanded, pulling my face up and closer towards him. Aro was taller than me as well, so I was on my tiptoes facing him in the middle of the arena.

Refusing to be embarrassed any longer, I ripped my face out of his hand and growled louder. Rachelle wisped behind me in a flash and grabbed the back of my neck, "Isabella, please answer him…" She whispered what she thought was helpful advice.

"I don't know." I choked out. _The fire_ was the only thing my mind could think about. _The fire…_

"She's thirsty, Aro." Alec observed using the darkness of my eyes. Every time my eyes got like this, they scared me. It looked as if my pupil completely dilated and the black reflected everything that my eyes came upon. It made me look…crazy. Insane.

I'm not crazy.

"I do not care if she is thirsty. The thirst will have to wait until she manages to explain what happened. Unless, of course, she is faking…" Aro smirked at me, daring me to say yes, and take the easy way out, but in turn, make me look like an idiot. I looked him directly in the eyes, hoping that my onyx eyes would make him uneasy. Or at least let him understand that I _need_ to feed. Hell, I'm only three weeks old!

It worked.

His smirk slipped, "Let Isabella feed." Now it was my turn to smirk. Pivoting on the balls of my feet, I stumbled to my bloodbath.

* * *

**Hey guys, super sorry for the late chapters. Here there is AP testing going on, so I'm trying to cram in for that...Not fun.  
One question I had was why was Jane cold? The thing is, she wasn't _cold_ but she felt the temperature. My thoughts on this is if Edward, for example, could feel Bella's warmth in the Twilight novels, or even feel her touching him at all, why couldn't they detect temperature changes? It's doesn't effect them, just like not breathing, but it is slightly uncomfortable.**

**Now next update will have to be Wednesday. I know I said that chapters would be on Saturday and Tuesday (Thursday?), but with AP exams right here and finals right around the corner, I'm not if I can update twice a week. But rest assure that you will have weekly updates!(:**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I read every single one of them! (And I know, I forgot the sneak peak. You guys will get a sneak peak to next chapter! :D)**

**Thoughts, suggestions, compliments, criticism, leave right there please!(:**

**Trish**


End file.
